


The Black Hearted Witch

by KuroEther



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Orginal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroEther/pseuds/KuroEther
Summary: The adventure of zarc trying become the strongest in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rewite of my other the orginal of the devil. Which I plan more thourghly i'll try to post even week or two. 
> 
> Soild vision: halograms
> 
> Real soild vision: halograms with mass
> 
> Please read and enjoy and feel free to comment

“What a cute child” 

The transparent red dragon thought as it gazed down at sleeping baby in the crib with it dichromatic eyes. 

The young women sitting in chair next to the crib gently pass her hand over the silver hair on the babe's head. And smile up at the dragon

“I know he’s my little spirit warrior, now Odd eyes I be depending to help me, you're in charge of protecting my precious Zarc till he can protect himself”

said the young women with silver haired

“Of course Zara, you can count on me” said Odd eyes   
….

Zarc 8 yr old

“ I going to catch you” laugh the boy chasing the dragon. He had silver hair with green streaks and golden eyes.

“Zarc you could never could never catch me with such a small body” Odd eyes teased.

Zarc attempts to grab Odd eyes tail but Odd eyes pull his tail out at the last second causing Zarc to fall on his face.

“ Enjoy it now but just you wait once I get older I be running be circle around you” Zarc got up and declared. Smiling confidently with his arm on hips.

…  
Zarc 

I love Odd eyes he plays with me whenever I want, sometimes mom joins in to. We race each other through the fields in the back yard and play games like hide and seek. He is my mom and my bestest friend in the world. He so cool and powerful and always kind to me. Stargazer and Timegrazer aren’t bad either. But their stiffs and not really the playful or talkative type. But they showed me the most wonderful stories using their magic. It makes it seem like I was there at the actually event. They showed me things like how the world was created from a single card. Mother said that the grazers have recorded all the universe's history and have been around since beginning of time.

….. 

Odd eyes dragon look down at the Zarc wearing his school uniform. It was a black jacket with white collars and cuff, and a white undershirt, tie and white pants. Zarc sat under a tree with duel monsters cards spread out in front of him. These card are the medium for spells but also to summon duel monster spirits from the spirit realm to the human realm.

“Hey Zarc let's play tag later in the forest” said the Kuriboh spirit

“Sure but real reason you want to go is because you have a crush on Kuribon, don’t you.” Zarc teased with a big knowing smirk on his face and Kuriboh blushed

“Talking to your imaginary friends again when are you going to grow up.” mock the tall boy as he approach Zarc. He was accompanied by a group of goons.

“They're not imaginary, duel monsters are real” Zarc said back annoyed.

“Man is this kid for real, are you that much of baby Witch boy or are you just crazy” mock the tall boy his name was Max, he is the school bully he’d harassed Zarc many times sometimes to the point of crying. Odd eyes growl in hate at the Max’s presence.

“so witch boy if you think you so good with spirits why don’t you duel me, wait it wouldn’t good of me to bully the a weak kid beside look all the trash cards you got” provoke Max.

“Stop it my friends are not trash why don't you just leave us alone or i’ll” Zarc defended, extreme annoyed.

“Or what your going put curse on me witch boy” Max cut in. 

Zarc had angry tears at the corner of his eye he was frustrated.

….  
Zarc 

My life was great their and so was almost everyday in my life. Till I started going to school, at first when people notice me talking to spirits which they can’t not see. They wrote it off as me using my imagination. But when they saw how I can give duel monster mass even summon them without the aid the solid vision of a duel disk. Rumour started to spread about me being able to use magic and that how I got the nickname The boy witch. I was ignored by classmate because they find me too weird and awkward to get along with. Eventually nickname attracted the attention of Max who transfer 4 months back. He a student with a bad attitude.He verbally attack me and my spirit friends every chance he get. he alway ruining the day for me and by spirit friends. But one day he took it far he stomp on Kuriboh’s card making me cry. Odd eye attack him in anger and Max ended up breaking his leg as he hit the ground. Though it appeared to everyone else he was attack by an invisible force. And everyone became too afraid to go near me the teachers, the students, Max. I feel their fear and wariness in air every time they get near me. The only reason that I didn’t get in trouble because it was written off, as being a silly rumour. Since who believe that people possessing the power to wield magic, let alone that magic exist. Odd eyes apologize to me for taking things too far. I don’t blame, I feel kind of guilt at thought of me being glad that Max will never bother us again. Mom told me I need to learn to protect myself and what I wish to protect. I only wish I had mom strength she would be fazed by anything, despite her weak body.

….  
Zarc 10 year old

Not much has change, my classmates still avoid me. But that doesn’t matter now at least now one Bullying us I can’t be free to do as i please with my friends . Every day after school I go to the forest at the park to play with the spirits who live there.

….

The bell rings, all the students enter and sat down in their seats. Zarc sat alone in the back corner of the room near the window.

The teacher walks in the room

“Class today we will be having a new student joining us today now please welcome her probably”

A girl with twin tail wearing the school white miniskirt and black jacket uniform

“Now introduce yourself to the class” the teacher urged the girl

“ Hi my name is Ray Akaba and I just move here due to my father job I hope you all take good care of me” Ray said with a charming smile

The class stare at her in interest, though Zarc only spared her a glance. These things didn't concern him.

Ray adjusted quickly to her school life and found her own little group of friends.

One day Zarc coming back home from the park. A fairy spirit flew frantically up to him.

“ Zarc! Zarc! you got to hurry Zara is hurt, you got help her” pleaded a fairy spirit.

The colour drain from Zarc face. He rode on Odd eyes and Odd eye ran desperately to help his friend Zara.  
As Zarc burst through the front door he found his mother collapsed on the floor in the living room unmoving her lap top cover in the blood that leaking out of her mother. Zarc rushed to kneel by her side and shook her.

“Mom! Mom! please tell me you're alive. you can’t leave me” Zarc yell out in sobs as tears sting his eyes.

“Now come on don’t kill your mother off so soon my little spirit warrior ” Zara laugh weakly she was having difficulty breathing tried to smile her face was pale as snow and barely conscious. she cough up another mouthful of blood

“I call the ambulance” Zarc said as he rushed for the phone to dial 911.

Odd eyes curl up to Zara as if try to use his body to protect her as she look down at her with worried. Many other spirits gather around them.

The ambulance arrived and Zara is taken away to the hospital Zarc goes with them.

….  
Zarc 

I hate the hospital it reminds me that any day I could lose mom . Back when I was six I notice my mom would be short on breath it was be believed to be asthma until a year ago when she started coughing blood. With closer at the hospital It turns she was infected by unknown disease. The doctor think she must have pick it up in her travels. My mom travel many place in the world with Odd eyes. Till she got married and had me, she settle down. I never knew my father and when I ask about what happened to him mom said he told her it was either him or her imaginary friends. And I can guess how her answer she had a joking smirk on her face when she told me. Mom is always smiling and beautiful nothing ever get her down. But this stupid illness that slowly stealing the life from her. Taking for her from Odd eyes. Form me.

…..

Once this dimension one and humans live together in harmony, the energy released by nature on earth and the hearts of man gave birth to spirits who lived together with humans. But man evil nature began to surface and as the mieliums went by the evil energy accumulated from man's evil deeds and negative emotions. Cause a new breed of spirit to be born Alvah the evil spirit king, the first and oldest evil spirit. And as he grew stronger by absorbing the darkness released by man he started to corrupt other spirits turning them into evil spirits. And those evil spirits started to attack man and spirits alike, humanity was losing the war. Until spirits and man banded together, these humans were known as spirit warriors. Together they defeated and seal Alvah and his minions. The earth was split in two the mortal and spirit realm and in between was where the evil spirit king Alvah was sealed. This was called the era of Darkness. Only a small amount of spirit made permitt residence in the mortal realm. And because lack of spirits in the mortal realm. As time went by human started to forget about the era of darkness and spirits became the thing of fables and after generations man forget how to see and talk to spirits. Only a few descendants of the spirit warriors from the era of darkness remembered. They establish the city Aurora in remembrance of bond between man and spirits. And every year they celebrated with a big tournament. For the game which would later be called duel monsters.


End file.
